Farron Hunter-Pilot
by Dragon God Draygan
Summary: The Ashen One has linked the flame, but the resutls were not what he expected. Now he must survive another world that has fallen to darkness. Weilding the Farron Greatsword, he joins the prestigious hunting academy of beacon, enjoying the short times of peace that he can get. Pilot, so things may be subject to change. Rated M for Lemon. Also, I own nothing but my character.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. I know it's been forever since I last posted anything, and I'm sure that you guys who know of the other things I've done aren't going to be happy that this isn't for any of my other works. And I know where you guys are coming from, but, to be honest, I haven't thought of how to continue those stories. As soon as I do I'll get something out for them, but for now this idea has been on my mind for a while and I needed to get it down to get it off my mind.

Now, this is just an idea that I'm throwing out to see how it does. So be sure to let me know how it goes!

The Ashen One looked down at the burning armor that is the legendary Soul of Cinder. How many times had they had this duel? He had lost count long ago.

He had fought and died to the guardian of the first flame countless times. This was his greatest challenge since the Abyss Watchers. Only they had killed him nearly as much as the burning suit of armor before him. He honored them by wielding their weapon, the farron greatsword into battle, knife drawn and ready for battle.

He slowly approached the guardian who stood patientily in the middle of the ash-covered field, sword planted in the ground with his hands resting on the pommel as it watched him approach once more.

The burning guardian watched the hollows every move. Each step was deliberate, his posture showing power, his armor, mostly cloth with small amounts of armor guarding the most vital areas and one hand and his legs with a tattered purple cape behind him, clinking as he walked towards him. The guardian showed no sign of movement until the hollow stood directly in front of him and mimicked his stance. He looked down at the armored would-be-hero.

They had fought countless times, almost everytime as of late pushing him to his second phase where the hollow would last for a good while before being slain. Only to walk through the portcullis once more and repeat the battle. Many had tried to slay him, but none had ever come as close as this one. He would make for a great guardian of the flame.

Deciding to honor his greatest foe, the guardian spoke for the first time since he first woke.

"Why do you do this, hollow?" The guardian asked his adversary. "If you carry through with your mission, the cycle will only begin anew. Eventually another will come to link the flame once more, like you are now."

The ashen one looked up at the Soul of Cinder, a look of shock hid behind his helmet.

"I do not know why I do this," he answered, his voice sounding young, which surprised the guardian. "I only wish to banish the darkness of this world, even if for only a short time."

"Even if it means your demise?"

"If that is what it takes for the people of this land to finally have peace, then I will die a hundred times over for it."

The guardian smiled at his answer. He sounded so much like himself all those years ago. Back when he had first taken on this task. He laughed slightly.

"Hollow, I see truth in your heart. Honesty in your soul. Your flame burns bright. Too bright to allow to be consumed by this flame," the guardian said as he lifted his sword and turned to face the flame once more. He placed his sword within the flame and sat by the bonfire.

"I will fight you no longer, noble Hollow," he said as the hollow approached him. "Slay me if you will, light the flame if you must. But swear that you will protect this world from the darkness. That you will guard its inhabitants no matter what. Swear this to me."

"I swear to you that this world will forever be under my protection from the darkness. I will guard it with my life."

"Then link the flame, unkindled. Realise your destiny. But before you do, allow me to see the face of this worlds new protector."

The unkindled nodded and removed his helmet, showing short brown hair and blue eyes. He had fair skin and a strong, firm face. He looked like a man who was just reaching the late years of his teens.

"What is your name, guardian?" the Soul of Cinder asked the young hollow.

"I am known as Kashen Lond," he said as he held his palm over the bonfire and ignited the flame, linking the first flame.

"Fare thee well, Kashen Lond," the guardian said as he was engulfed by the flames and was reduced to ashes.

Kashen merely looked upon the pile of ashes as he sat by the fire himself. He would keep his word the the guardian. He would protect the world from the darkness until the end of his time. No matter how long that would be. But for now, he would rest. He shut his eyes and succumbed to the sweet embrace of sleep since his awakening in the graveyard.

Slowly, Kashen opened his eyes. He looked around and saw, instead of the barren field of ash, a lush, green forest. As he turned his head he felt his neck and spine snap and pop from sudden use. He felt like a statue moving for the first time. His entire body was stiff as he stood, each joint creaking, groaning, and popping loudly as he moved them.

In front of him was the bonfire, but now it was nothing more than a single sword, the coiled sword, sticking out of the ground. He reached over and grabbed the weapon and was surprised by its weight.

"Guess I shouldn't really be surprised," he said as he looked closer at the blade. "It's made entirely out of iron."

A noise made him stop fast and ready the greatsword in his hand as he quickly spun to face the noise. At the edge of the tree line stood a large, four-legged, black beast with white, bony plates.

"What in the abyss?" Kashen asked as he looked at the creature. The creature roared at him and charged him. It swung one of its massive paws at him, which he managed to dodge. He countered by stabbing at the beast with the tip of the glowing blade, grinning in satisfaction as he heard the familiar hiss of burning flesh as the weapon punctured the beasts stomach. With a shout he shoved the sword to the hilt into the beast before pushing downwards, disembowling it. It didn't even have time to howl in pain before it died.

Kashen watched as beasts body vanished, leaving nothing behind, not even souls for him to absorb. Kashen merely shrugged as he quickly glanced around for the area to see if there were anymore of those things before sitting back down to think.

He knew that he must've slept for far longer than he intended. The question was how long had he been asleep exactly? He had never seen a beast like that before, and this forest was most certainly not the wasteland he had fallen asleep in.

"What is going on here?" he mumbled to himself. "First things first. I need to find some kind of civilization and find out everything I can about this new world." With that he hopped back up, but the coiled sword right next to the Farron Greatsword on his back, ignoring the extra weight, and began walking in a random direction.

It took a while, but Kashen had eventually found some kind of civilization. The place was called Vale, a city that was much larger than the undead settlement in Lothric. He had found a library and read as much as he could about the history of the new civilization. Much to his sadness, there was no mention of Lothric anywhere. Not to be discouraged, he decided to learn as much as he could about the world, so he stayed there until the library was closed and he was kicked out.

"Yeah, same to you, old hag," Kashen mumbled grumpily as he walked away from the library. He walked the streets of the city as the late night moon, in all its shattered glory, shone its light on the street. Most of the building's lights were out, except for a single shop at the far end of the street.

Curious as to what the shop was, Kashen walked over to it and stepped inside. All of the walls were covered in tubes with different colored powders, dust if he remembered correctly, with an old man in the center of the establishment behind a counter full of colored crystals. More dust, most likely.

"Hello, sir," the old man greeted. "How can I help a young man like yourself?"

Kashen smiled at the old man and walked over to the counter. "I'm just browsing right now, but do you think that you could explain to me what all of this stuff does?" He asked the shopkeeper who nodded happily.

"Of course!" He pointed at the yellow crystal. "This is lightning dust," he explained. "We use it to power electronics or make weapons give a hearty zap along with the strike of the weapon itself."

Kashen nodded as the old man continued explaining the different uses of dust. Most of it was comparable to the pine resins from his world, but were significantly different at the same time. While the resins only worked for a brief time before you had to reapply them, these worked until they were drained, which was ususally a very long time.

"They are also a ton of Lien," someone said from behind Kashen.

Turning, Kashen saw a man in a white coat, with a black, dome-like hat, cane, and orange hair that covered one of his brown eyes. Next to him were several men in black and red suits, black glasses, and hats matching their boss, all holding strange contraptions pointed at him. Kashen heard the old man whimper slightly and was hushed by the man in the white coat.

"Relax, old man, we're not here for your money," the man said before turning to his men and ordering them to collect the dust. They all nodded and pulled out clear tubes, hooked them up to the tubes on the wall, and began to fill them while the man with orange hair put a silver box onto the counter, ignoring Kashen, opened it, and ordered the old man to fill it up.

Kashen grabbed onto the taller man's arm tightly, getting his attention.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"What do you think?" The man answered. "We're robbing this place."

Kashen nodded softly with a frown on his face. He looked over and saw one of the man's thugs threaten a young girl with a red cloak. He looked back at the man smiling.

"Good," he said as he tightened his grip on the thief's arm, causing him to wince. "Then I won't feel bad about doing this."

He grabbed him with his gauntlented hand and threw the criminal out of the shop, smashing one of the windows that led to the street. He glanced over at the girl to see if she needed help and watched as she threw her assailant out of the same window, causing him to land on his boss.

"Take care of them!" Kashen yelled at the girl, pointing to the two remaining thugs as he drew his ultra-greatsword and its knife, resting the sword on his shoulder, as he charged outside.

The man in white pushed his unconscious teammate off of him and stood back up just in time to narrowly dodge Kashen attempting to stab his knife into the top of his skull. He was shocked when he saw the small, oddly shaped knife pierce the ground and the young man spun on it, dragging his giant blade across the ground as he swung at him which he jumped over. Kashen then pulled the knife out and jumped for the man again, missing with the knife once more and performing the same move as before, only this time the sword was aimed higher, attempting to bisect the criminal, who managed to block the surprisingly fast swing with his cane and watched as Kashen leapt higher, spinning the sword in the air and slammed the blade into the cane that barely managed to block it. The man heard it crack slightly from the final blow.

Opting for some distance to shoot the boy from, the man quickly back pedaled and opened the bottom of his cane and began to take aim, not expecting Kashen to jump forward, sword oustretched to the side, and cover the distance between them in less than a second, stabbbing the dagger into the ground again as he swung his sword at the thug who jumped above the ridiculously fast attack, and used the momentum to spin around behind him and swing the sword up, using the momentum again to launch into the air next to the boss.

The coated man scowled when he saw the kid right next to him and, wasting no time, fired his cane at the boys stomach which knocked him away. He landed on the ground and pressed his emergency button on his scroll.

The kid recovered fast and charged him again with the same move as earlier. Learing his lesson from earlier, he ran towards the kid and slid on his knees under the sword and shot at him again. The shot was knocked by the kids dagger.

Kashen was breathing heavily. He didn't have the stamina for a fight this long. Most things he killed in less than a minute, with the exclusion of the Lords of Cinder, and for those he would always have time to catch his breath for a couple seconds. But this was ridiculous. He hadn't landed a solid hit on this guy the entire time.

"Gettin' tired, kid?" The thug asked.

"Nope," he said, hiding his lack of energy. "How about you?"

"Just chipper," he said as he shot at Kashen again who rolled out of the way of the attack.

Then there was a loud bang and the man's cane was sent flying before a bunch of rose petals fell to the ground to reveal the red-hooded girl from the store wielding a red and black scythe that put the pontiff knight's to shame. She wielded the weapon as if she were the grim reaper herself, spinning the large blade faster than Kashen could see. Several more bangs were heard as she spun the blade around, eventually knocking the man next to his weapon.

"This just isn't my day," he said with a pout as he looked between the two of them. Kashen and the girl stood side by side as they glared at the criminal.

"No it isn't," a woman said from above them in a stern voice. The two looked up to see a blone woman wearing skinny black pants, heeled shoes, a white shirt, and a black and purple cape. She gracefully floated down to the street with them, the item in her right hand, a leather crop, glowed softly.

"A catalyst," Kashen thought to himself as he looked at the strange weapon choice. "She must be a sorcerer. Or this worlds version of one."

His thoughts were interrupted as a high pitched whine sounded from above them as a large, flying, metal contraption appeared above them. The side of it opened to show a person with a burning eye shoot ball of fire at them. The criminal jumped into the machine while the other three were doing there best to dodge the attacks or retaliate in the woman's case.

"Sayonara, suckers!" the man yelled over the noise of the machine before it flew away, leaving the three strangers alone in the middle of the street.

"Oh my gosh! You're a hunter!" Kashen heard the girl squeel as she looked up at the older woman. "Can I have your autograph?"

Kashen looked over at the elder woman who had a scowl fixed on her face. Kashen sighed, knowing that he was not going to like what he figured was coming next.

And sure enough, he was right.

The woman had taken him and the girl to another building with a shield and 'Vale Police Departmen' written above the doors. From there she had taken his weapons, put him in a poorly lit room with a table, and left him there alone. He had been sitting there for almost an hour, and the metal chair he was sitting in was not very comfortable.

Finally the door opened and in walked the woman who put him here, followed by a grey-haired man wearing a dark green outfit with a cane in one hand and a mug of some odd smelling liquid in the other. The man sat down in the chair across from him and the woman stood by his side.

"Hello," the man said. "My name is Ozpin. May I know your name?"

Kashen gave Ozpin a distrustful look. "Kashen Lond," he answered.

"A pleasure, Mr. Lond," Ozpin said politely. "Now, I am sure that you are wondering why you are here, and I assure you that no one here is going to hurt you. We just have some questions."

"That's good. I have some as well."

"Very well. I will go first. Where are you from?"

"I am from the Kingdom of Lothric. Have you ever heard of it before?"

Ozpin shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. Your clothes and weapons look as if they were made during the dark ages. I guess now that makes more sense. The question that I should be asking you is not WHERE you are from. Rather, WHEN are you from. Is that correct?"

Kashen nodded. "You would be correct. Sadly, I am trying to figure it out myself. There was no mention of Lothric anywhere in your public library, even in ancient history, so I must have slept for much longer than I originally thought."

"Slept?" The yet unnamed woman asked.

"Yes. I slept at the Kiln of the First Flame, a barren land covered only in rusted weapons and ash, and awoke in the middle of a forest three days ago."

"I see," Ozpin said, a thoughtful expression on his face. "How did you sleep for so long that your age left you behind?"

"The bonfire of the First Flame is said to have strange powers, so perhaps it did something."

"Most likely, if that's the case." Ozpin looked at the man. He looked to be the same age as most of his students, maybe a bit older, but definitely around 18. But his eyes showed fatigue that spanned more than his body. He had seen that look on only a few hunters who had survived a massacre. It was a look of defeat, but this boy still had a drive. A reason to go on.

"Why did you help protect that dust shop?" Ozpin asked Kashen. "Surely it would've been easier to let what everything happen and not get involved."

"It would've been, but I made a promise to my greatest opponent before he died," Kashen said. "I swore to him that I would always protect this world and its people from the darkness. To me, those men were taken by the darkness within man, so I had to protect the others from them."

"So you fight the darkness?"

"Ever since I had awoken that is all I have been doing."

Ozpin nodded and regarded the young man for a few moments before speaking again. "Well, I am the headmaster of a school that trains young men and women to do just that. We are called hunters. How would you like to join us and learn to hunt down the darkness that threatens all of humanity, the Grimm."

"The Grimm? What do they look like?"

"They have differing shapes and sizes, but they all resemble beasts in some way, with pitch black fur and white plates of bone covering their body like armor."

Kashen nodded, remembering the creature he had slain when he had awoken.

"If it means that I will slay those that have fallen to the darkness, then I will gladly join your... academy."

Ozpin smiled at the answer and turned to the woman. "Glynda, would you please call for a bullhead to come and pick us up?" He asked her. "I believe that Mr. Lond will be needing a place to stay until school begins."

She nodded and walked out of the room, a transparent, rectangular device in her hand.

"What about my weapons?"

"Your weapons will be returned to you when we leave here. Though I must admit, I've never seen anything like them before. One of them seems to constantly be heated, the metal glowing red and the other is made of a material that I have never seen before. Not to mention the knife. Such a strange design. And quite brutal looking."

"Those are the Coiled Sword and the Farron Greatsword. Both were used by my two greatest foes. My armor is as well. It is how I honor the fallen warriors who did not deserve the end they got."

"Who might those be?"

"The coiled sword belongs to the Soul of Cinder, the guardian of the first flame and the one I made my vow to. The armor and greatsword belong to the Abyss Watchers, a legion of warriors who fought those who came from the abyss or were possessed by it, until they, too, were corrupted by their greatest enemy and forced to kill eachother until only one remained."

"What happened to him?"

"I killed him," Kashen said with no emotion in his voice. "He was one of the best warriors I had ever faced, and they did not deserve to die for doing their duty. Still, they all died as warriors, which is more than some can say."

Ozpin nodded as Kashen was handed his weapons by the officers and strapped them to his back, his knife going to his belt.

"Who is the knife from?" Ozpin asked as he looked closer at it.

"The Watchers as well."

Ozpin's eyes widened in surprise as he looked again at the large sword. Kashen was not short by any means, about six foot, but the sword still scraped the ground and it was at an angle. Something of that size would be impossible to wield with another weapon.

As if he were reading his thoughts, Kashen spoke again. "If I get into another fight like the one earlier, then you'll understand what I mean."

Ozpin nodded as they approached Glynda who was standing next to the bullhead. They all stepped into the machine and sat down on the seats. Without warning, Kashen felt as if something was pulling him down to the ground for a few moments before the feeling passed, leaving him extremely confused.

Wondering what was going on, he looked over at Ozpin who sat across from him next to Glynda. Ozpin smiled and pointed to Kashen's right, just above his shoulder. He looked up and saw a square window

"Take a look," he said.

Kashen stood up and looked through the window and had to suppress a squeak as he paled at the sight. They were really high up off the ground. He quickly sat back down, eyes shut tightly and hands grabbing onto his seat so tightly that his knuckles were white under his gauntlets.

"Are you alright?" He heard Glynda ask him, sounding genuinely worried, if only slightly. Kashen shook his head quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"W-we're really high up," he stuttered quietly. He heard Glynda chuckle softly and peeked one eye open to see Ozpin smiling jovially. "Shut up," he mumbled. "I have every reason to be scared of heights."

"And what's that, Mr. Lond?" Glynda asked as she tried to hide a grin from him.

"Try being knocked off the top of a three hundred foot tower by a giant and come out of it okay," he said seriously. The smiles fell off both of their faces, replaced with shock and horror.

"And you survived that?" Glynda asked.

"Nope," Kashen said, ending the conversation.

They didn't say anything more until they arrived at beacon and Kashen had relaxed his grip from the chair. As soon as he stepped off the bullhead he recovered as if nothing had ever happened only to be enraptured by the grandness of the academy. It was beautiful. When he looked at it, the only thing he could think of was how it would compare to Lothric Castle before everything had happened.

Ozpin and Glynda led him into the building and to a massive room with wooden floors and giant windows.

"All new students will be sleeping in here until teams are chosen during initiation two days from now," Glynda explained. "I recommend you get some sleep." With that she turned around and walked out of the room with Ozpin.

Kashen walked over to a corner where he leaned against it, crossed his arms, and let his head droop as he fell asleep.

The next morning Glynda found him leaning against the wall and walked over to him to see if he needed help with something and was surprised to hear soft snoring coming from him. She reached over to grab his shoulder and shake him awake but wasn't expecting him to grab onto her arm, spin her around and hold her back tightly against his armored chest, his odd knife at her neck.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his usual calm and warm voice replaced by a cold one that sent shivers down her spine.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, assisstant director of Beacon Academy," she answered. "And if you know what's good for you you will release me immediately."

He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and released her quickly, pushing her away as he shoved his knife back into its sheath. He had a look of absolute terror on his face, his face completely pale as she turned around to face him, a scowl on her face.

"Might I ask what you think you're doing, Mr. Lond?" She asked sternly. "Attacking a teacher?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Goodwitch," he hastily apologized. "I was confused."

"You held a knife to my throat. You must've been extremely confused to do that."

"I thought I was still in Lothric, ma'am," he explained. "I had dreamt that I was. That I was starting my journey through it all over again. When you woke me, I didn't recognize you or this place and paniced." He bowed deeply to her. "I'm terribly sorry."

Glynda looked to the young man, still angry, but more concerned now than anything. "How bad was Lothric that you would react like that to be woken?"

"Imagine Vale and Beacon where everyone and everything wants to kill you," he explained. "There were few there that were friendly, and some of them will kill you when it benefits them. You have to constantly watch everything. You never know where the next enemy is."

"How horrible."

"The few friends I did have stuck with me, but there were so many enemies that you could easily forget them. That was Lothric when I was there. I'm amazed I got through it."

"That makes two of us," Glynda nodded. "Well, I wanted to know if you needed anything, but since you seem to be fine, I will just tell you that the cafeteria is open and showers are in the bathrooms. You know the difference between male and female, right?"

"Women have the skirts," he said.

"Do you need shampoo or soap or anything?" Glynda asked. Kashen just gave her a confused look. "Well that explains the smell," she mumbled softly. "Alright. You head to the cafeteria. I'll send someone to get some stuff for you to bathe with. And just so you know, shampoo is used to clean your hair and soap is used to clean your body."

With that she walked out of the room, leaving him alone. With a shrug he made his way to the cafeteria, using the signs and maps on the wall as a guide. Once he had arrived, a heavenly aroma entered his nose, which caused his stomach to growl loudly. He looked at source of the noise confusedly. Undead did not need to eat, so why was his stomach growling and why did it actually hurt?

His eyes widening, he quickly removed one of his gloves and put two fingers to his neck, searching for it. And he found it, a pulse. He put his hand over his heart and felt it beating. He wasn't undead. He was alive.

Kashen let out a lout whoop of glee and dashed over to the front of the cafeteria, happily jumping over the tables and rails, quickly grabbing as much food as he could, and shoving it into his mouth, enjoying each bite. It didn't taste like ash anymore! Food tasted good!

Glynda walked to the cafeteria with a scowl. The reason? Ozpin.

He had told her that she needed to take care of Kashen until the other students arrived that afternoon. Not that she was against it, she just didn't understand how little he would know about this time. Having to explain shampoo and soap were not things she expected to have to do. And who knew how hard it was to get shampoo and soap here. Eventually she decided to let him use hers since she could easily get more later.

Things didn't get better for her when she entered the cafeteria.

There she saw Kashen with a mountain of food smiling like a child as he ate his food as faster than she thought possible. It was like watching a starved man at a buffet.

When he noticed her his smile only grew wider. He swallowed the massive amount of food in his mouth and quickly ran to her.

"Ms. Goodwitch! Ms. Goodwitch!" He called as he ran over to her excitedly. "Feel this!" he said once he reached her. He grabbed her arm and put her hand against his chest where she felt his heart beating rapidly.

"Yes, Mr. Lond," she said dryly, not enjoying his game. "That is your heart, which is beating very fast, I may add."

He laughed happily and grabbed her into a tight embrace, spinning around. "I know, isn't it great!?" He asked as he set her back down.

She took a moment to stop the room from spinning before watching the man-child continue to celebrate his beating heart. Why this was worth celebrating she didn't know, but she doubted that she wanted to know. She looked down at her white shirt, which was now covered in black gunk. With a look of disgust she grabbed a section of the, most definitely stained, cloth and took a breath and almost vomitted at the stench. It smelled like a mix of blood, sweat, vomit, and feces that had been left outside during the middle of summer for months. Her eyes began to water as she tried to ignore the fact that this shirt was ruined and the horrible smell that began to come from it.

"Mr. Lond," she managed to choke out. "When was the last time you washed that outfit?"

"Wash? I haven't, why?"

Goodwitch gagged at that. "Well, while you are bathing, would you mind if I take it to be washed, cleaned, and polished where it needs it?"

He looked at the outfit for a moment before he imitated the movement that she had used to smell the cloth of his armor and recoiled immediately, a look of disgust on his slightly green face.

"Yes please," he said, trying to hold back vomit as well. He then noticed the black markings on her shirt. "Oh. I'm sorry about that," he said. "I was really happy."

"I could tell, but now's not the time for that. Now you need to get cleaned up. You're going to meet your future team mates today. You'll want to make a good first impression."

Kashens smile disappeared when she said that, being replaced by his usual stony mask. "Right. The other new students will be coming in today, right?"

"They should start arriving at three in the afternoon. It is currently eight in the morning. There's a lot that you need to learn before you meet everyone."

"Like what?"

"How to use technology, current news, and some basic geography. That and any other subjects you might need to be refreshed on," she said as they made their way to the showers.

"You won't have to worry about mathematics," Kashen said. "One of the people I met in Lothric was a scholar who taught me a lot."

"What did he teach you?"

"He taught me how to count, add, subtract, multiply, divide, PEMDAS, and how to find the number value of letters in an equation. He also taught me a lot of biology and chemistry."

"What about reading and writing?" Glynda asked as she showed him the bathroom.

"I can read really well, but I'm still working on how to write," he said with a shrug as he went inside. The professor followed him in to hand him the towel, shampoo, and soap. "He said that I didn't have to worry about it very much because everything I needed he already had written down and I seemed to absorb information extremely well."

"Well, we're going to have to figure it out fast," Glynda said as she pointed to the shower. "Now, go ahead and strip and get into the shower. And be quick about it. There's a lot that we have to do today."

Kashen nodded and began unbuckling his armor before removing the cloth on his upper body in a matter of seconds, showing Glynda a heavily muscled upper body that was hidden underneath the outfit he was wearing. Blushing, Glynda quickly turned around and faced the wall, giving him some privacy.

"What are you doing?" Kashen asked when he noticed that Glynda's back was turned to him.

"I'm giving you some privacy while you took off your armor," she answered. "Honestly though, removing your clothes in front of a lady."

"But you asked me too," Kashen said confused. He still had his pants on, but he had unbuckled the armor from his legs and removed his boots.

"I didn't mean to do it directly in front of me!" She yelled, her blush deepening.

"Why no-" He started to say before it clicked in his head. "Oh. Sorry, didn't think of that."

"It is quite indecent," Goodwitch said as she heard more cloth hit the ground and barefoot steps on tile. But, for some reason, they were approaching her. Her blush deepened as she saw a hand touch the tile from behind her.

"And what of it?" Kashen whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back, not out of fear like earlier that morning, but something else. "So what if it's indecent?"

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" She stuttered.

"It's nothing neither of us have never seen before, so don't worry," he said as he softly turned around. "You can look."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ADULT SWIM+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Glynda was at a loss for words. She couldn't move as she looked up into Kashen's blue orbs. She chanced a glance down and saw a monster between his legs for a moment before snapping her eyes back to his. This was wrong. He was her student, or was going to be, and was having this kind of affect on her. How did this happen?

"You're so adorable when you're embarassed," he said as he tilted her lips up to meet his. Her eyes widened briefly before they slowly fell as she let out a moan of pleasure. She felt Kashen smile against her lips before parting from her. She opened her eyes, looking into his again.

"We should stop," she whispered, breathing heavily.

"Why's that?" He said as he began to kiss down her neck.

"Your my student, and I'm not a pedophile."

"First off, I'm not your student yet, and secondly, I'm technically older than can be recorded. And besides, I'm physically eighteen," he mumbled into her ear as he grabbed one of her breasts, massaging it gently.

Glynda bit her bottom lip as she fought off another moan. She didn't know why, but dust did she want this. She knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. She untcuked her shirt, throwing it to the side and reaching behind her to undo her bra, letting it fall to the ground, revealing her bare chest to her temporary partner.

"We have to be fast," she told him as she took off the rest of her clothes, using her magic to send them to her room, and sending his armor to be cleaned.

"In that case," he said roughly as he grabbed her around the waist, pressing his mouth to hers, lifted her up and carried her into the shower with him. She complied, wrapping her arms around his neck , deepening the kiss, and wrapping her legs around her waist as he turned on the water.

He pinned her to the wall, roughly grabbing her breasts as she grinded on his erection. Their kisses slowly became more and more heated to the point that they were sure that they were creating as much steam as the shower. Glynda lifted herself up and began to lower herself on Kashen's member, but had to take a minute to get used to his size almost immediately.

"Dust you're huge," she whispered as she looked down and noticed that she still had a ways to go. She looked up at Kashen who had a hungry smile on his face and an evil glint in his eye.

"We have to be fast, professor," he said as he firmly grabbed onto her shoulders with a dark smile.

"Wha-" She was about to ask before she made the connection. "No. Nononononono. Kashen, you're too big. Don't do it- AHHHH!" She pleaded before she screamed as he roughly shoved the rest of him into, reaching her core. She sat there for a moment, twitching as pain and pleasure surged through her.

"How was that?" He asked her with a feral grin. She just sent a glare at him as she breathed heavily, trying to adjust to him. "Don't worry," He whispered into her ear. "It'll get even better in just a second."

"Better?" She panted. "What do you- OOOHHH!" She moaned once he began to move. Each time he almost pulled out completely before quickly ramming his entire length back into her, pushing against her roughly.

As he began to pick up his pace, she slowly began to lose herself to the pleasure. She was going to get addicted to this. Soon her mouth was wide open in a stupid smile, tounge hanging out with her eyes and head rolled back in pure bliss. She grabbed Kashen's face and pulled him into another heated kiss as his pace seemed to double. He grabbed one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking, licking, and biting it and sending her over the edge even faster.

"Kashen," she panted. "I'm- I'm gonna..."

"Same here, Professor," he whispered.

"I'm- I'm," she started, but never finished as she quickly screamed in raw pleasure when she reached her climax. She began to twitch in pleasure as her brain shut down with a huge smile on her face. She noticed that Kashen had stopped and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Didn't think you wanted to be a mom yet," he responded.

"That's true, so thanks for not blowing your load into there. But you're about to go, aren't you?" He nodded quickly, a pleeding look on his face. With a mischevious smile, she got off of his throbbing member and kneeled down in front of him, grabbing his cock with both of her hands, and even then at least half of it was uncovered. Now that she looked closer at it, she was amazed that that thing was insider her.

"Guess I'll have to help you out," she murmured seductively as she began stroking him up and down. She heard him moan in pleasure as she moved her hands up and down only for them to get louder as she put some of it in her mouth and began to suck. He grabbed onto the back of her head as she bobbed her head up and down, each time getting a little closer to the base.

Quickly, Kashen took a quick breath and she felt his cock pulse and get thicker in her mouth and throat. He held her there as she felt so much of his hot cum shooting down her throat. It felt like she was drinking fire. Sadly, she couldn't take all of it as she had to cough him out, shooting some of the sticky liquid from her nose, but there was still a lot more that went all over her face.

He collapsed next to her, erection sated for now, and breathing heavily. They both leaned against the cold tile as hot water streamed from the faucet onto them both. They just sat there, catching their breath.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ALL SWIM+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"That was... interesting," Glynda said when she had her breath under control and had rinsed her face off.

"Just interesting?" Kashen said with a smug smirk on his face.

"No. The sex was amazing. Just the experience of having sex with someone who's both older and younger than me is a new experience. Especially considering that person will become my student the next day."

"Yeah. That is pretty weird."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes as the water washed over them. Kashen stood up and reached for the shampoo that Glynda had brought him and began to use it to complete the main reason he was in there.

"We don't have to stop, you know," Glynda said as she reached around his waist, her soft breasts pressing against his muscular back.

"I know," he said. "I just didn't want to bring it up in case you got mad."

"We would have to keep it extremely secret," she said.

"Makes sense."

"And this is nothing more than what just happened," she said sternly. "Not that you aren't... interesting, but being in a romantic relationship with one of my students would be harder to get rid of."

"Just sex and physical stuff. Got it," he agreed.

"And no, I won't get jealous if you get an actual girlfriend or something. Just let me know when that side of our relationship is through, got it? Don't try and hide it."

"And I expect the same thing from you, okay? Just tell me when you want it to be done and it will be."

"Agreed," she said as she hugged him tighter. "Now then. Do you want me to wash your back?" She asked as she reached for the bar of soap.

"Sure. Thanks."

That fight with the Abyss Watchers was one of the hardest fights in the game the first time I went at them. Took me forever to beat them. Even now at NG+3 they are one of the few that give me any trouble. That combined with the arena, their lore (which I hope I got right) and especially their theme, makes that fight my absolute favorite in the game.

As for Soul of Cinder, no matter what he always gives me a challenge. To the point that he's annoyingly difficult! FUCKING CRYSTAL HOMING SOUL BALLS OF FUCKING DOOM THAT LAST WAY TO LONG! But, I'm over it. I soloed him on NG+ and won. Took over twelve hours of slamming my head against a brick wall(metaphorically) but I fucking killed him solo and unembered. BOOYAH! Anyway, as much as I hate the fight, it was the only one other than the Abyss Watchers that (in my opinion) was difficult, but fairly so. They felt like duels. Nameless king? FUCK him! He is obsenely difficult and I didn't want another fucking Solo Soul of Cinder.

And that's why Nameless King is not one of the enemies that Kashen sees as one of the greats. And yes, he did beat him, but he saw the fight as so aggravating that he doesn't seem him as worthy. I mean c'mon! He starts on a fucking dragon and then shows us that he's Thor if Thor used a sword spear instead of his almighty hammer. The other two felt like duels against another undead hollow like yourself and they were amazing!

So, what did y'all think. This is my first time writing something like this. Can you tell? Anyway, like I said, this is a pilot, an experiment to see how a story like this will go. So let me know in the comments down below, favorite/follow the story or me, and I'll see you guys next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. So, I guess that I forgot to mention this, which is totally my fault because I also forgot to hit the button. The pilot is a one-shot. If it's well recieved by you then I will take your criticism, rewrite the first chapter, and start the whole series later. But for now, this is a stand alone story. An idea.**

 **I have, however, already begun the rewrite of the first chapter. I am not going to take this down in case any of you want to reread it. So be looking forward to the actual series of The Farron Hunter soon.**

 **That's a promise from me to you.**

 **Please don't be angry.**


End file.
